Condor
"Condor" is the second episode of season two of the CBS drama Jericho. It was broadcast February 19, 2008. Plot Stanley and Mimi prepare for their wedding, and as a surprise, Stanley has Jennings & Rall try to locate members of Mimi's family. They find none. Emily and Eric complain to Gray Anderson about the new history textbooks (issued by the new government), regarding how they practically re-write American history, calling the time after World War II the Fall of the First Republic. Gray is not that concerned as he is focused on the impending arrival of President Tomarchio where he will dedicate the New Bern battleground near the Richmond farm. Jake befriends a journalist from California (Lance Guest) who informs Jake more about the outside world - the "Blue Line", a Demilitarized Zone run by UN troops, runs the length of the Mississippi River to stop the Allied States of America (Cheyenne) from fighting the Eastern Bloc (Columbus, Ohio). He also speaks of a deadly virus that jumped the river. President Tomarchio comes to Jericho, but his initial visit is cut short because of a false alarm caused by Darcy so that Hawkins can download information from the Cheyenne government's computers. Chavez, under the alias of "Lieutenant Parker," is found out and imprisoned by Beck. Jake is brought in on Hawkins's mission about exposing the Cheyenne government to Texas. Jake wishes to tell the journalist that a big story regarding the new Cheyenne government can be broken with his help. The journalist agrees to help, but soon turns up dead. Gray Anderson is asked to be a representative at the upcoming constitutional convention in Cheyenne. He is honored. Eric, however, has apprehension over this new "unelected" government and their "right" to change the Constitution. Eric discusses all this with Gray who eventually comes to understand Eric's concerns. Gray still intends to go to Cheyenne, but tells Eric that he "will ask those questions and won't stop until he gets answers." Eric seems encouraged and is told by Gray to be the acting Mayor while Gray is in Cheyenne. As Chavez is being transferred to a secure prison, Jake punches him, so that the guards do not notice that Jake is also giving him a key to unlock his handcuffs. Chavez escapes from the HMMWV, gets the information from Hawkins, and leaves for Texas. Hawkins, using the password procured by Chavez, accesses the recently downloaded files but is unable to access a file called Project Boxcar. Before Chavez leaves, Hawkins asks him if he knows what Project Boxcar is. Chavez doesn't and isn't sure why the universal password opens all files except for that one. Valente contacts Beck to inform him that he is sending a private military company to deal with the day-to-day administration of Jericho and that Beck needs to concentrate on finding the terrorist. The PMC comes and it turns out to be Ravenwood, lead by Goetz, just like Goetz said back in season 1's Crossroads episode. References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Condor_%28Jericho_episode%29